godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jose del Mar
Jose del Mar, better known as El Marabunta, was an El Salvadoran gangster who founded the Mara Bunta Grande street gang in East Los Angeles, composed of El Salvadoran people who wanted to help immigrants into his country. Jose dealt drugs and was killed in 1988. Biography Jose del Mar was born in the El Burro Heights section of East Los Angeles in 1963. He was the son of El Salvadoran immigrants to the USA who had arrived three years earlier. Jose was educated at Davis High School but dropped out due to a marijuana addiction and instead pursued a criminal career. He hooked up with drug dealers and soon founded a small gang. Known for his violence, he gained the nickname "Marabunta", the name of a ferocious Central American ant, and became the head of a drug gang called Mara Bunta Grande, "the greater Marabunta". His goal was to help El Salvadoran immigrants into the USA, but nobody was convinced that he was a charitable man, least of all when newsreels showed that 90 people died a month in Los Angeles due to MBG gang violence. El Marabunta's organization grew with every Tren de Muerte immigrant that crossed the border, as they were obligated to serve him in exchange for his generosity in securing their transport to the US. In 1983, he started to deal with meth farming using the desert outskirts as a base, but disagreements over the cut that he had started a war with these drug dealers, loyal to the Varrios Los Aztecas Mexican gang. From then on, the two gangs grew apart and warfare raged in the desert and in the city. Del Mar started making connections to Mexican drug cartels such as the Guzman Cartel of Oscar Guzman, the Sinaloa Cartel, Gulf Cartel, La Familia Michoacana, Los Zetas, and the Mexican Mafia. He dealt drugs along with Martin Madrazo's family, and made a good profit off of the narcotics and cocaine trades. By 1986, he reeled in $1,000,000 a month. However, these profits were cut short when the VLA bombed his meth factory in Red County, causing his business to suffer. Eventually, he resorted to small-time burglaries as well as home invasions in El Burro Heights and Murrieta Heights, and dealt drugs (he also stole some). Death In 1988, Jose Del Mar started having issues with Martin Madrazo over how much his cut would be; Madrazo did not trust him as much after his business started to weaken. Soon, Madrazo allowed the VLA to have their vengeance on him, as Jose started to annoy him. Del Mar usually hung out in Murrieta Heights in East LA at the Murrieta Heights Community Center, which was essentially a cluster of shopping buildings covered in graffiti. As he was conversing with a gang member, an armored car passed by and the driver, passenger, and three men in the back seat opened fire with micro-Uzis. Del Mar and his friend were killed in a matter of seconds, and the driver sped away off to the La Puerta Freeway. Category:Mara Bunta Category:Gangsters Category:El Salvadorans Category:Killed